


Roda da Fortuna

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Sam and Bucky have some time to kill in their hotel room.





	Roda da Fortuna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meansgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meansgirl/gifts).



“Goddamnit,” muttered Sam, settling in the booth and sliding Bucky his drink.

“Yeah,” agreed Bucky, taking a swig. He couldn’t get drunk these days, but Sam didn’t like to drink alone. Not that Bucky would acknowledge that.

They lapsed into a grumpy silence, both of them sipping their drinks and not quite looking at the other. At least Sam had learned his lesson about trying to keep up since the incident in Buenos Aires.

“So now we gotta wait for Steve to get back,” said Sam, looking into his glass.

Bucky nodded, eyeing a few men that came through the door.

Sam finished his drink. “Guess we might as well go to the room. You’d think they could at least get us two.”

“Less suspicious,” said Bucky without looking at him.

Sam rolled his eyes and got to his feet, throwing down money for the drinks. “Next time you’re buying.”

Bucky smirked at him with a look that said he surely would not and uncoiled from his seat with threatening grace.

Doing his best to ignore him, Sam headed out of the bar area and into the hotel, taking the stairs up to the second floor, feeling Bucky behind him. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It was probably the same way it felt to be tracked by a mountain lion, but he wouldn’t give Bucky the satisfaction of showing his concern. Which might get him killed at some point, but he did trust Bucky. Doing these missions might have been Steve’s way of forcing them to work together. 

Not that either of them would acknowledge that.

Sam unlocked the door, noticing Bucky had moved to a position where he could make sure the room was clear before they entered. He paused and waited for Bucky to enter first.

Again, neither of them acknowledged it.

Bucky locked the chain on the door and dropped a heavy bag in front of it. Sam let him do whatever he needed and kicked off his shoes. He climbed into one of the beds and reached for the TV remote.

Eventually, Bucky stopped double-checking their gear and pulled off his own boots, glancing at the TV. “What are you watching?”

“Wheel of Fortune. Or whatever they call it in Portuguese.”

Bucky cocked his head, listening.

“No, don’t tell me,” said Sam.

Bucky shrugged and stripped down to a t-shirt. Sam did not notice the way his muscles moved under his shirt as he settled back on the bed.

“You’re watching me.”

 _Shit._ “Maybe,” he said aloud.

Bucky smirked and crossed the narrow gap between the beds, sitting on the edge of Sam’s.

“What are you doing?”

“Watching _Roda da Fortuna_ ,” said Bucky without looking away from Sam’s face.

“Oh, so you do have eyes in the back of your head,” grumbled Sam, even as he couldn’t look away from Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky put his hand on Sam’s thigh.

Sam didn’t pull away, but he did turn the volume down on the TV before tossing it to the side.

Bucky leaned in for a kiss. Sam met him halfway, rolling Bucky onto his back.

Sam was almost surprised Bucky let him take control, but then again he probably knew nothing Sam could do would hurt him. And maybe he actually trusted him. Sam didn’t want to think about all of that too much, instead sliding a hand down to fondle Bucky through his pants.

Bucky gasped, eyes closing, rocking his hips into Sam’s grip. It was damn sexy, that’s what it was. Sam kissed him again, getting Bucky’s pants open and releasing his cock.

Groaning, Bucky fumbled blindly for Sam’s clothes. Sam pulled back only long enough to strip. Bucky followed his lead and when Sam kissed him again they were skin to skin, rutting against one another.

Bucky clutched at Sam’s shoulders as Sam took them both in hand. They might regret this in the morning and they might not, but right now he didn’t care. The sounds Bucky was making would fuel his fantasies for months.

Sam pulled back just enough to watch Bucky’s face.

Bucky opened his eyes and leaned up for another desperate kiss. Sam wondered just how long it had been for Bucky. It certainly been too long in his book. Being on the run did make it a bit difficult for hookups.

Sam could feel how close Bucky was. He let go of his own cock and focused on bringing Bucky over, feeling the man lose his rhythm and come with a groan, spilling between them. And that was a damn hot sight to see.

Bucky panted heavily for a few long moments, getting his breath back, then his eyes opened and narrowed as he looked at Sam. Before Sam could react he found himself on his back, Bucky hungrily sucking his cock. 

Sam swore and pulled at Bucky’s hair, overwhelmed and coming almost all at once. Bucky groaned and swallowed him down until Sam was seeing stars.

“Fuck,” muttered Sam, tossing an arm over his eyes. He could feel Bucky grinning at him as he flopped next to him on the bed. They didn’t cuddle, but Sam did fall asleep feeling his hip touching Bucky’s, warmed by the heat of his body.

What he didn’t expect was for the door to open in the morning followed by Steve cursing as he shoved aside Bucky’s attempts to block it. Sam opened one eye as Steve passed the bathroom and came into view of the bed.

“Morning,” said Bucky, stretching and clearly not caring a bit about modesty.

Steve stared at them both as the door shut behind him. A slow smile curled his lips. This was sure to be an interesting morning.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab.
> 
> Meansgirl was talking about Sam/Bucky and... it just kinda happened.


End file.
